Revenge is Such a Sweet Irony
by Vampire Isirith
Summary: Sakura finds out that Sasuke is cheating on her from Naruto. With who? Well she goes to find out and insanity pursues as she decides to have fun with him and his little friend. Song Fic. Originally a one shot. Not Anymore.
1. Never Again

This was just another one shot that came to me while I was trying to draw. I loved it so much that I ran to the computer and had to write it. lucky you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, duh! If I did Ino and Sasuke would be dead and Kakashi would be mine. Good thing that it is not mine.

Song: Never Again by Kelly Clarkson

Sakura was fully ready to commit murder with no thought about the stupid consequences of killing outside a mission, the only time killing was permitted or in self defense. She wanted to kill the jerk and just rip his body to pieces. He deserved to die a slow and long tortured death for what he had done.

Her Sasuke. Yes finally hers. She had finally gotten him to go out with her two years ago. They were a happy couple. The village all thought it was good that the renegade and deserter should have someone watching out for him. They didn't want that to happen again now did they?

They got along great. Sakura was no longer the weak fan girl that she was when he had left. She was strong and still loved him but didn't jump at him every chance she was presented. He had calmed down and now knew the meaning of self control and discipline. The two were the perfect couple. Perhaps to perfect?

Sakura had thought every thing going fine. She would work on missions leaving Sasuke at home alone, or so she thought until now. He was no longer allowed to be a ninja, which only furthered infuriated him to the position he was in now. To Sakura that seemed like a fair punishment considering what he had done to the village and how much pain he caused. They could have killed him.

She had come back from a mission about a month ago and went home. Sasuke wasn't there, not that she expected him to be. He liked to go to the nearby bars and drown away his pain with a little sake.

She walked into the kitchen to find a note telling her that he was indeed where she thought him to be. She then proceeded to the bedroom they shared and changed out of her dirt ridden and disgusting traveling clothes. She jumped in for a quick shower and then changed into a more suitable outfit for the house.

No she wasn't going down to the bar. Sasuke needed his alone time every now and then to contemplate things. She respected that.

A knock came at the door right after she had sat down and turned on the television. The pink haired kunoichi walked over to the door and opened it. Outside stood none other than the wild and highly annoying Naruto, just the person Sakura didn't want to see when she was relaxing.

He had finally given up on his crush on her years ago, finally realizing the futility of the whole thing. She was and would forever remain, or so she thought, no else's other than her Sasuke.

"What is it Naruto-kun? I am really tired and want to go to sleep" she sighed.

"Umm, Sakura-chan can I come in for a minute?" he asked unsurely.

"Come on in." Sakura steeped aside to let the blonde in. Closing the door she turned to face the man. Making note of a few things.

He was standing with a very awkward stance and looked very uncomfortable. His eyes were looking every where but at her. His hands were wriggling furiously to keep themselves down and from grabbing at Sakura.

Sakura was more than a little interested. "What is wrong Naruto-kun?"

Observant as ever. "I don't know how to tell you this Sakura-chan."

"Well just day it how ever you can. I am here for you. Did Hinata-chan get mad and throw you out again?" The little blue haired Hyuga had gone from a silent and mousy little girl into a boisterous and rather no nonsense woman. Sakura found the change rather funny. It was nice to see that Hinata had become more open.

"No. It is about Sasuke-san," he said slowly.

Sakura sat back down on the couch and raised a bubblegum eyebrow. "What about him?"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto decided to plunge in and see what the results would bring. He didn't want to be the one to tell her this but Hinata had said it was better to come from a close friend than from some stranger or her finding out herself. He knew that his girlfriend was right. The though still didn't make it easier for him to tell one of his oldest friends.

"Sakura-chan," he began. "Do you know where Sasuke-san goes out when you are gone or really late coking from work?"

Naruto knew that she probably had some clue to where the little traitorous Uchiha when at night. But she had no clue where he went after.

"Yeah. Of course I know. He goes to one of the local bars." Why the heck was Naruto asking such a stupid question? Most people knew that he liked to drink a little. Naruto was defiantly included.

"Do you know where he goes after the bar?" The blonde started a new approach.

"He comes back here. Where else would he go?" Sakura was getting confused.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto thought of a new way to go about the gruesome task. "Do you know how long he actually stays at the bar?"

Now a month later Sakura had found out just where her little raved haired man went after the bar. He didn't stay there the whole time. No he only stayed there long enough for a few drinks and to talk with a few people to build up an alibi.

Then he would leave with a little blonde woman hanging on his every word and every body part. It was none other than Yamanaka Ino. The idiotic bimbo that had failed to get the man when he was free and to surpass Sakura in the ninja field.

She watched from her perch on a stool, hidden under a cap and some clothes that gave her the impression that she was a guy. None of her pink hair showed under the cap. Good, her hair was a dead giveaway of who she was.

The blonde kunoichi sat in Sasuke's lap looking very much like what she was hanging on the man's every word like it was pure gold. She looked like the bimbo that Sakura knew that she was. Just like the ring that was on Ino's finger was.

Sakura had found that ring a while back. Then she had thought it a gift of hers from her one true love. When she told Sasuke she had found it after a few months wanting to know where it was. Sasuke lied and told her that it was Naruto's to give Hinata and that he was just holding it for the blonde. She hadn't thought a second more about it.

Now she saw that it was a gift for the pig. More than likely to keep her so that he could keep doing what he wanted to her.

The two left the bar, Sasuke not even drunk enough to use that at as an excuse. Sakura followed after paying for her drinks. She took to the roofs to watch the highly disgusting and flaunting couple from a bird's eye and away from their senses.

Sakura was amazed that Sasuke hadn't the slightest clue she was there. She would have to thank Tsunade-sama for the training of masking her chakra. It really did have other uses.

Sakura watched as Sasuke and Ino lumbered into Ino's apartment. They looked very foolish as Sasuke pretended to be drunk and Ino actually drunk. They were stumbling up the stairs like ignorant monkeys. It was disgusting.

Sakura jumped to the window of the flat that looked into the bedroom. To no surprise on her part the two were on the bed, stark naked and furiously making love.

Sakura was surprised that she wasn't hurt. She had expected that since her boyfriend and long time love that she would feel something other than this emotion. She expected to feel mad, hurt, betrayed or something along that line. She wasn't expecting to feel like she was not surprised.

She somehow had expected this of Sasuke. He wasn't a man that could settle down for a long period of time. He was a wild and free spirit. He had only put up the front so that he could live in the village again.

Watching the scene Sakura decided that he should at least pay for what he had done to her. She wasn't hurt. She was pissed!

She took in a deep breath and quickly did a few hand sings. She had learned the Onsei Kage Jutsu from Kakashi a while ago. It was a jutsu that made the voice sound far away and like a haunting specter. It was usually used to freak out opponents that were in a scary area. She had seen Kakashi use it once and it had scared the shit out of his opponents, but they were mere genin and chunin.

Then she started a song that was quickly writing itself in her head.

_**I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words**_

Her voice was mystified and sounded eerie to even her. Both Sasuke and Ino shot up looking around for the source of the eerie disturbance. They would not find any. Ino looked at her finger and saw that it wasn't going green, but she still couldn't help but stare at the gold band with more than a little apprehension.

Sasuke was glaring around Ino's room. He was more than a perturbed by the voice. She didn't know how somehow he knew that voice. Ignoring the suspicion he went back to kissing Ino.

Sakura couldn't help but grin at the sight. Sasuke looked a little perturbed and Ino just looked plain freaked and eyes kept darting back to her ring. Sakura knew that her finger wouldn't turn green but that still didn't help but make it all the more funny.

_**I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK**_

Both again shot up, looking for the source. Neither again would find it. So they returned to their activities as Sakura was doubled over in silent giggles.

_**Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again**_

Now the two were more than a little scared and worried. Who the hell was signing that infernal song and knowing just what Sasuke was doing? He didn't want to be found out. He would be cast out of the village again chased by Orochimaru. That thought scared him.

_**If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone**_

Both of them looked at each other fear fully on their faces. Neither of them wanted to be caught. Sasuke couldn't stand to be thrown out of the village and live with Orochimaru again. Ino couldn't handle knowing that she was less than her bitter rival and tha all the rumors would further discredit her, so far, good reputation..

Sakura knew that she was fully infuriating the two. She was playing one of the oldest ninja tricks. Psychological warfare. Disturb the mind and the body will soon follow into the fear and uncertainty.

_**You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away**_

Sasuke shot up and was now sitting fully upright in the bed. His ears were paining to hear where the infernal song was emanating from. The song was more than annoying and was just downright disturbing. It was stating the things that were all to true. The truth was not to get out. What if someone was also listening to this song? What if that someone was Sakura?

Ino was trying her hardest to not scream, tear off the ring and push Sasuke out of the door. She wanted this nightmare to end. Sure the sex was nice. And Sasuke was finally paying attention to her and was hiding a deadly secret behind Sakura's back, a nice perk. But this torment was not worth all that. It was not that it wasn't true. But it was the fact that it was so true.

_**Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again**_

Sakura could not think of a better way to get back at the cheater and the little whore n the bed. They deserved much more than this. And Sakura was pretty sure that she would express it later and much more violently but for now that was fun enough for her.

Sasuke had more than a sneaking suspicion who it was that was singing the song that was now plaguing them. Ino was on the bed wrapped in the sheets with her hands over her ears, in a very futile attempt to drown out the song. The voice only seemed to grow the more she whimpered and groaned.

Sasuke slipped on a robe a reached for one of Ino's kunai knives on the bedside table. He held the thing up as he walked to the window.

Sakura long ago saw that he would head for the window. She was glad that at least a little of the ninja of him was left. She wanted to be found. To show them just who was singing to them such a sweet melody to them as the cheated on her in both trust and in body.

Sasuke opened the window and raised the kunai, poised to strike. Ino let out a shriek as Sakura stepped in, walking clear around Sasuke. She had even had the time to disarm him while his eyes widened and he had stepped back from the window, falling on to the ground in shock.

She smiled a smile much to evil for her and could be compared to that of Orochimaru. It was sweetly sickening and was wet with acid of her distaste for the whole scene. One more part of the sing and then the fun would end for them. Not that she had expected that from him, and only made it even more the funnier. She threw a glare at Ino on the bed who jumped back scared out of her wits.

_**Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will**_

Never again

"Good bye Sasuke. We are through. And if I ever see your faces again I will not have the power to hold myself back from ripping you to pieces," she said smiling still.

Sakura jumped out of the window and landed on the roof of a nearby building where Naruto was waiting with a little smirk on his lips. He had rather enjoyed the whole affair from his point.

Sakura raised her pink eyebrow at him, and he broke out in a devilish grin. "I will have to remember that you still have that nasty temper. But nice song though."

She couldn't help but grinning back as she and Naruto headed back to her apartment to have ramen and watch movies, after they shredded Sasuke's clothes and possessions. Revenge was so addictive.

Ino and Sasuke finally got what they should have gotten a while ago. I LOVED IT! R&R

Return to Top


	2. Irreplaceable

I loved this story so much and it is really popular that I decided to do a second installment of it. This is for all my readers out there who read this. Enjoy.

Sakura walked into her apartment that she used to share with Sasuke. Naruto followed after her, being rather careful to stay away from Sakura. No she wasn't in a bad mood but he didn't want to try and push his chances.

Sakura walked into the bedroom while Naruto walked into the living room. He began to grab the things that belonged to her in that room while she did the same in the bedroom.

She looked around the surprisingly large room in such a small apartment. She could remember designing the room with Sasuke two years ago. They had such fun doing all of it. Both had ended up covered in paint from joking around so much. Sakura had even been really late to work at the hospital. She had gotten such a butt chewing from Tsunade.

A sigh escaped her lips as she picked up a picture of her and Sasuke. He was actually smiling in this one. The memories were not making this early.

She wasn't sorry for dumping him. But that didn't make it hurt any less. She had loved him for so long that it was kind of hard to imagine that she didn't have to dedicate to him anymore. She was a free woman.

Naruto watched from the door as Sakura looked at the picture frame in her hand. He knew that she was in deep thought from the furrowing of her eyebrows.

It hurt him to think that she was in pain. That was until she chucked the picture frame into the trash bin, grinning wickedly. She turned around and did a few hands signs. She set a few more things in and set the bin on fire.

"Sakura are you alright?" Naruto asked carefully.

"Yeah, Naruto. I am just fine." She turned away from him as he tilted his head to the side. "Could you just finish getting my stuff from the other rooms? Thanks again for letting me move in with you for a while."

Naruto chuckled while he waved a hand at the thought. "No need to say thanks. That is what friends are for."

Sakura flashed him a grin as she began to take her clothes out of the closet and put them in her pink duffle bag. Naruto walked off back to the living room to grab her other stuff in there.

Suddenly the door flew open. Naruto dropped the picture frame he was holding with a picture of Team seven when they were younger. His mouth fell open in amazement. His eyes went wide a dinner plates at just who it was standing in the door.

Sasuke stood with his hand on the door. His gaze looked like hell had begun to seep into his eyes. His hair was disarrayed, just as it had been back in Ino's room. He looked righteously pissed.

"Naruto, you don't need to play with the door—Sasuke!" Sakura said coming into the room looking at the man in the door.

"Sakura, how dare you do that to me!" he bellowed.

Naruto backed away from the two and rested against the wall. This was an interesting turn of events. They had expected Sasuke to stay clear away from them, at lest form more than two hours.

"How dare I do what to you?" Sakura demanded putting down the duffle bag.

"Come in and embarrass me like that! You have no right to do that!"

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow up. Her face showed she clearly found this quite humorous. So she wasn't allowed to embarrass him but he could cheat on her? Oh hell no!

"Oh sure I can't do anything to you because you are this big shot Uchiha who betrayed his village just so he could go live with some pedophile of a snake man and then can't even learn how to get strong enough to kill his brother because he liked staying with the yaoi to much!"

Naruto had to cover his mouth with a hand to keep from laughing. This was going to be interesting. Sasuke was practically shooting flames form his ears the insult. One didn't go up against Sakura and expect her not to bring up a hit below the belt.

"How—How—dare you—you think you—can just—just speak to me like that!" he sputtered.

"Why don't you go back to your little whore," Sakura pointed at the door. "I'm sure she will love to go with you to Orochimaru's house and have a threesome with him or her or what ever the hell the snake is!"

Naruto shoved a fist in his mouth to keep from choking out the laughter that was threatening to explode from him. That was one of the funniest insults he had ever heard.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, bitch!" Sasuke yelled.

"Fine. You seemed to like my singing back there so I will do it that way."

_**To the left  
To the left**_

To the left  
To the left

Mmmm to the left, to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet, that's my stuff  
Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch)

She strutted up to Sasuke and pushed him down on the couch. She got her face right next to his so it looked like she was about to kiss him. But she didn't. Her face was to concerned with the malice she felt towards him. 

Naruto backed up away from the enraged female and the obviously going to die dark haired boy. He slid into the kitchen and ducked down. He peeked his eyes over the bar, instead, to watch. This was just a tad safer than standing next to the two.

_**And keep talking that mess, thats fine  
Could you walk and talk, at the same time?  
And it's my name thats on that jag  
So go move your bags, let me call you a cab**_

Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

Sakura picked him up by the collar. She tilted her head to side in a sign "You really think that you can do better then me? I think not!" Her eyes burned even brighter then his had been when he had entered the house.

Sasuke couldn't help but cower at the mere sight of her. He hadn't realized that she had gotten so good while he was gone. It still surprised him even to this day that she had been taken as an apprentice to the Hokage herself. Which was now making him rethink the whole plan he had formed before leaving Ino's.

He really should have waited until she had left before he came back to get his stuff. But that stupid Uchiha pride, which he now had realized had been what had gotten him in this situation, wouldn't let him permit a woman to talk to him like that. Just like most males of the world he thought that women were below him. (A/N: I don't know if most men think this way, thought the probably don't because half the woman in the village could whip their asses, but Sasuke does in this one.)

This certainly wasn't going to end well on his part. He would be lucky if he got out of here with only a few broken bones and cuts. Unlucky he would wind up dead._****_

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)  


Sakura glared at him. No she didn't have another man coming but that was just to get him even more infuriated at her. It worked because Sasuke went red in the face, a tell tale sign that he was pissed.

_**  
You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable?**_

Naruto was in tears by now this was to funny to take his eyes away from. He was proud that Sakura was telling him off so well. Sasuke deserved this and much more. Sakura had done a great favor to the Uchiha by letting her come live with him. The whole village had looked down at her for doing such a kind act for a traitor.

But she had ignored them all and went about it as if she had only let some stranger in her house not a criminal in most people's eyes._****_

So go ahead and get gone  
Call up that chick, and see if shes home  
Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know  
What did you think  
I was putting you out for?  
Because you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby, drop them keys  
Hurry up, before your taxi leaves

She carried him to the window and for a minute Naruto, who applauded the idea, and Sasuke, who was scared by the idea, thought she was going to chuck him out the window.

Sakura was considering the idea. It would fell really good and cause Sasuke a lot of pain. But she wasn't done with him yet. Not by a long shot. He was going to stay here until she was done._****_

Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

She shoved up against the wall and pulled out a kunai in a flash. She held it up to his throat and narrowed her eyes menacingly. It was almost to tempting to slip into the heartless shinobi mode that she went into on any assassination missions.

Sasuke stared at her wide eyes. She really did want to kill him. He could tell by the shocking coldness in her eyes. He had never seen that look so it looked even scarier coming from one that he had always thought of as kind and sweet. He just couldn't imagine her as a killer._****_

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I will have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable)?

He was replaceable. Sakura had her choice of any guy in the village. Just a few months ago Kiba had asked her out for some ramen. She knew that a lot of guys had a crush on her. She knew she was beautiful, not the fake kind of beauty that Ino was with all her make up and way too large of breast.

Sakura was the natural beauty. She never wore make up, with exceptions on a few mission as posing as a geisha, and her body was just the right size. Nothing to big or to small. Just right._****_

So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable)  
How about I'll be nothing (nothing)? Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)  
Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)  
I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)  
'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)  
Replacing you is so easy

Naruto nodded his agreement at that part of the song. He knew that Sakura could have any man she wanted. And she didn't need a man to complete her life. All she needed were a few good friends and she was the happiest girl on the planet. A boyfriend was just a perk.

And at the moment the boyfriend was about to find out the perk of being dumped by a kunoichi that had been trained the Hokage._****_

To the left, to the left.  
To the left, to the left.  
Mmmmm  
To the left, to the left.  
Everything you own in the box to the left

To the left, to the left.  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
You're irreplaceable?

Sasuke knew that he had made a big mistake. One that he probably wasn't going to be able to make again. He wish he could yell at her that he had learned his lesson but the words would have been lost to her with the fury she had burning behind her eyes.

There was no way out of this. He really should learn to control that Uchiha pride of his. Kakashi had always told him that one day it was going to get him in a situation that he wouldn't be able to get out of.

And hadn't Naruto warned him about what he was doing with Ino? And hadn't he just shrugged it off with that Uchiha pride of his? He really needed to start listening to people. That was if he had the chance again._****_

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'?  
You must not know 'bout me (baby)  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute

Naruto would have been cheering if he hadn't been so afraid of the look on his female friends face. She was about to teach Sasuke a lesson that he sure as hell wouldn't forget.

Hopefully a lesson in flying long distances._****_

You can pack all your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me)  
'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me)  
I could have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable?

Sakura reared back her arm that was holding Sasuke. Both of the men knew what was about to happen. She could fell the chakra pumping through her passages they traveled in.

When she had just the right amount she let him fly. Sakura threw Sasuke so hard he went through the window taking that and some of the wall with him. He screamed the whole way.

Naruto stood up and walked over to Sakura. He put a hand on her shoulder in a sign of reassurance.

Sakura looked back at him with a devilish grin on her face.

After a moment Naruto decided to ask the question that he had been dieing to ask for a while.

"How far you think he flew?"

"Somewhere outside the village wall," Sakura replied with a chuckle.

Naruto broke down in laughs with Sakura. Finally when he had his breath about him he asked, "That's a new record for your guy toss, isn't it?"

Sakura nodded. "By about fifty kilometers."

I am thinking about doing a third one of this story. But only if my readers want me to. Let me know! Read And Review!


	3. Beautiful Liar

Here it is. The Third Installment of the Saga. I had such fun writing this one. I would like to dedicate this one to Anyone who wanted Ino to get what the slut had coming. I'm sure you can tell but I really hate Ino. (HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE) Like my evil laugh?

Oh and the song is that of Beyonce and Shakira's Beautiful Liar. I know that last song was by Beyonce I found it kind of hard to find just the right song to fit this scene. This one just seemed to fit. And I like Beyonce. A lot.

---------------------------------------------------------

The sweet aroma of flowers filled the air. There was only one place in Konoha that smelt like that this late in the fall when most other flowers dead. The infamous Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Ino sat on the counter looking at the rose in her hand. It smell couldn't be smelt over the other overpowering smells in the shop but she knew the smell well enough.

The first time that she and Sasuke had gotten together he had given her a rose and asked her to accompany him. She had been so happy to be getting attention from the boy that she had agreed automatically.

Sure she knew that Sasuke was still with Sakura. But that had been even more of an incentive to go with the alluring Uchiha. She was getting back at Sakura, even if the pinkette didn't know it, for all the troubles she had given her.

Sakura had gotten so successful after the Godaime had come and taken her as an apprentice. Why she had was beyond Ino. The other girl was stupid and annoying with no talent whatsoever. Alright so she could heal people a little but that didn't make her a big shot. Ino was more suited to be trained by the Hokage.

She twirled the flower as people walked by. Thankfully no one knew why Sasuke had ended up outside of the village. He had yelled to be back in but the Hokage had said to leave and never return. Ino had a feeling a certain pink haired kunoichi had talked to her sensei. Plus Tsunade seemed to be unusually disgusted with Ino lately.

The door bell rung as another customer walked in. Ino didn't even bother to look up to see who it was.

That was until she saw the feet of the person standing in front of her. With a large scar across the left one. The same scar that had been received in the rescue of Sasuke from Orochimaru's complex some few years ago. The same scar that she herself had seen given to a certain ex-best friend of hers.

Ino looked up to see Sakura standing in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her lips.

Sakura loved the look of shock that was glued to Ino's face at the mere sight of her. She loved the fear the crossed her eyes, that wide mouth gaping, and the squeezing of the flower in the blonde's hand. Though, she felt sorry for the flower.

Ino was fearful of the fires burning in the green eyes of the pink kunoichi. The girl was imposing in so many ways that it was even funny.

Both girls looked at each other while the other customers backed away from them. They all seemed to sense the animosity between the two shinobis. Living in a village specifically used for training shinobis taught the villager that they should stay out of fights between two ninjas. Particularly one with a life long grudge.

Sakura knew that Ino was no match for her any longer. They had been equal rivals back in school and during the first Chunin exam that they had ever gone through with the Rookie Nine. But now Sakura was defiantly the superior to the blonde. She was stronger, smarter, better at all the jutsus. And she wasn't a slut.

Ino knew all of this too. Though she didn't think about the slut part. She didn't think that she was one.

Finally Ino mustered some sort of courage to face the other woman. "What do you want?"

"Nothing that you can give me," retorted Sakura.

"Then why the hell are you in my shop?"

"Felt like coming in," shrugged Sakura.

Now Ino was just getting pissed. The girl was messing with her in her own store in front of her customers. She was going to pay.

Sakura could see that Ino was losing her patience for her. Internally she smirked at the thought. Ino never really had temper control. That was one of the multiple reasons that she had never risen above the rank of Chunin while Sakura had gotten to Jonin really fast.

"If you have no business in here, then get out of my store! You are not welcome here!" Ino stood up and found that she was notoriously shorter than the other girl. Not by much but enough.

"Big surprise there," remarked Sakura.

"Excuse me?" Ino glared at her.

Sakura smiled faintly. "I should have figured that only sluts and whores are allowed in here."

The crowd gasped at the obvious insult to them. Sakura looked over and bowed her head. "My apologizes. I meant her not you." The crowd obviously forgave her because they all smiled at her.

"How dare you come in here and insult me like that?" shrieked Ino.

"What is with people and daring me to do things?"

Ino was getting confused. Was Sakura here to get her revenge or to just chat? "What do you mean?"

"Well Sasuke was wondering how I dared to come in and interrupt the little cheating sessions that you and he were having. Well he learned that it was good to dare me to not do anything. I threw him out the window and the village."

Ino's eyes went wide. So it had been Sakura that had thrown Sasuke out of the village. She had thrown him out literally.

"You bit—!"

"Don't you finish that sentence unless you want me to remove your voice box right here and now!"

Naruto walked into the shop. He had been late to the lunch meeting that he and Sakura were supposed to have today. When he had gotten to Ichiraku's he had found the girl not there, and Sakura was very punctual. The shop owner had given him a note from her.

Naruto had looked at the note and nearly had his jaw hit the ground. There had only been one line on the paper. Only one line was needed to cause that reaction.

_Meet me at the Yamanaka Flower shop for a show._

He had rushed to the flower shop on the other side of the village knowing that he didn't want to miss this. So he had walked into the shop to find Ino and Sakura glaring at each other. Ino looking like she wanted nothing more than to rip off Sakura's head. Sakura looking very much at ease in the whole situation. The crowd parted watching the two women with bated breath.

"You know Ino I sang to Sasuke the last time I saw him. And the time before that. You seemed to like my songs the last time. And fortunly I wrote one just for this time."

_**Ay, Ay, Ay  
Nobody likes being played  
Beyonce, Beyonce  
Shakira, Shakira (hey)**_

He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about  
He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar  
Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about

Ino might not be as intelligent as Sakura but she got the meaning loud and clear from just those lines. Sakura was supposed to be his one and only.

Now that she thought about it Sasuke had tried to make up, though it had been a failed attempt, with Sakura not her. It had been Sakura that he had been mad at when she had interrupted the session. It had been Sakura that he still went back to every night. It was Sakura that he would not leave to come with live with her.

It was Sakura that he loved, though he showed it terribly. Not Ino._****_

You never know  
Why are we the ones who suffer  
Have to let go  
He won't be the one to cry

Sakura knew that she was right with that part. It was her and Ino that would be hurt by the betrayal; however, she kind of figured that Ino already knew that Sasuke was living with her.

Sasuke was not going to feel the pain from leaving them. He would just wander aimlessly pissed with himself for getting caught. She knew that he was not ashamed of what he had done. Just mad he had been caught._****_

(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
(Oh) Can't we laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

To Ino it sounded like she was purposing that they get over the Uchiha together. She knew better though. This was just for props in front of the crowd. Sakura was going to get her revenge later and even worse than this public embarrassment. _****_

I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together  
I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again  
I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing  
You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong

There it was. Spread out in words that every one could understand. Sakura had caught the Uchiha male in bed with Ino cheating on her. Even an idiot could figure it out from that obvious spread.

And apparently they had because the crowd gasped. They began to point at Ino and whisper amongst themselves. This was a scandalous thing among the ninja village._****_

We never know  
When the pain and heartbreak's over  
Have to let go  
The innocence is gone

Naruto knew all to well what that part meant. Sakura had given up on Sasuke after such a large chunk of loving him. She no longer cared for the man and was saying that Ino could have him and all the trouble that came with him.

He didn't care what the hell happened to Ino. She had hurt Sakura and deserved whatever she had coming for her. Probabaly deserved more than even Sakura could ever imagine.

Naruto walked over and stood next to the pink kunoichi, who smiled at him. He put a hand on her shoulder to say he was there for her. Not that she needed it but she put a hand on his in thanks._**  
**_

_**(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar**_

_**(Oh) Can't We laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar**_

"Stop," whined Ino. She sank to the ground holding her ears. She didn't want to hear anymore. It might have been a harmless song to anyone else. But it was eating at her very soul.

It told her what she truly was. What pain she had caused. What a stupid thing she had done.

She had caused herself to be branded a slut. She had gotten Sasuke kicked out of the village and probably back into the grasp of Orochimaru. She had hurt her best friend, which now she realized that Sakura hadn't done anything to hurt her.

It was her fault they were no longer friends. It was her that had been jealous of the new found power the other woman had when she should have supported her. It was her that had said all those horrible things to Sakura. It was all her fault._****_

Tell me how to forgive you  
When it's me who's ashamed  
And I wish could free you  
Of the hurt and the pain  
But the answer is simple  
He's the one to blame

That was partially true. It was his and Ino's fault in the mind of both Sakura and Naruto. Both of them knew that the other two had ruined everything. Sakura had done nothing.

She was the victim of the whole thing. That didn't mean that she was going to get her revenge on the people who had ruined everything she had once had.

Sure she still had her position at the hospital, she still had her rank as a Jonin of the village, and she still had some great friends. But now her reputation had been discredited because of the little whore in front of her and the cheater outside the village.

Some of the shinobis in the village thought that Sakura had convince Tsunade to let Sasuke back in under false pretense that he had escaped Orochimaru. They thought she was helping Sasuke collect information to use against the village. That she was working against Konoha. That she was a traitor.

All because of the poor pathetic form in front of her. This weeping, sniveling, pathetic slob in front of her on the ground. It was almost sad to see Ino reduced to this shell of her former bouncy, energetic, happy self.

Almost._****_

(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
(Oh) Can't we laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

Ino nearly let out a scream as Sakura finished. She was on the floor holding her hands over her ears, head hung dismissively over her huddled body. She looked like she was in pain. And she was. Just not in the conventional meaning.

Her heart hurt from the cruel words of her once dearest friend. Her soul was guilty with self hurt. It felt like she was going to drown in her own sorrows. Like she was alone in the world and no one would save her from this.

Naruto looked in disgust at Ino's huddled form. He had never seen a more pitiful sight. But there was no pity in his gaze as he looked at her.

Sakura patted Naruto's hand and he took it off like she wanted him to. She took a step forward, towards Ino.

Ino nearly fell over back wards as she got away from the looming pink haired woman. Her back hit the counter. Her blue eyes looked up at the green ones that were filled with such malice and contempt she thought she would be swallowed into them. Tears welled in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Sakura reached into her kunai pouch, causing Ino to flinch away more. From within she withdrew a small scroll. It was official looking. Anyone who could see it could see the sign of the Hokage on the sealing on the scroll.

"This, Ino, is for you. It is from the Hokage. You have been fired as a ninja of the Konoha village. This has decreed that you shall never be a shinobi, no matter who wants you to signup, again."

Sakura dropped the scroll in the blonde's lap.

Then she got down in a squat so she was eye level with the other woman. "You should have remembered that one of the biggest no no's is cheating on someone. It was a rule from the first Hokage."

Ino hiccupped from all the crying. She knew that rule all to well. Her older sister had been caught in the very act and cast out of the village. Their whole family had been subjected to horrible dishonor.

"Now hand over your head band, then I will be on my way." Sakura didn't even wait for permission. She tore the head band from Ino's head.

She then stood up and walked over to Naruto. Who in turn put his hand on her waist.

As they headed towards the door Sakura stopped. She looked back with a grimace on her face. "This is only a small proportion of what you actually deserve. You do know that, don't you? You should thank the Hokage who was being lenient on you and not kicking you out of the village."

With that Sakura and Naruto walked out of the shop leaving a group of stunned shoppers and a teary eyed blonde on the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------

There it is. The third installment of the saga. I loved doing this one. Sakura got to be such an ass to them, much like she was in the first and second one also. Although I had the idea for a fourth I am in a debate. I kinda liked how it ended. But it is your choice if you want me to do a fourth one. REVIEW!


	4. Truly, Madly, Deeply

Alright I love the story to much to not do the forth one. I did it. And I love this way more. Sakura…Argh!!!!!!!!!!! I can't tell you with out ruining the whole freaking chapter!! DAMN!

Enjoy!

Oh and the song is Cascada's Truly, Madly, Deeply. I love her music.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura leaned back against the chair. She watched as Naruto bustled about his kitchen making her dinner. Surprisingly the blonde was a good cook. He must have learned it from his girlfriend.

Ex-girlfriend, actually. The blue haired girl had dumped Naruto after he had told her that he wasn't ready to get married. Hinata had wanted him to purpose but he wasn't ready for a commitment like that yet.

He was taking the break up fairly well, from what Sakura could tell. He was still his happy and jovial self. He even had a few new jokes to crack just to make Sakura laugh.

She watched as he flipped the pan that held an egg omelet in it, his best dish and insisted that Sakura try his specialty. She had agreed because frankly she didn't feel like cooking herself.

The blonde put the two omelets on plates and walked over to the pink haired girl in his living room. He sat them down on the coffee table that was set in between the couch and the television.

"You forgot the drinks," noted Sakura.

Naruto made to go get them but the pink haired girl pushed him down on the couch and walked into the kitchen. He had done enough for her. At least she could get his drink.

It had been three weeks since the little Ino taunting session. The rumors had just stopped and no one longer thought that she was working for Orochimaru. The village had gone back to normal, though, there was still talk about the whole thing in general. Everybody thought what Sakura did was a good job.

Sakura grabbed the two cans of soda from the fridge. She walked over to the counter and looked at Naruto's back. He was flipping through the channels on the television. He was dressed in a light blue shirt that, Sakura knew, complemented his eyes nicely. He had a pair of his orange leggings on from his jump suit that he loved to wear. Sakura knew that he looked good.

She herself was wearing a pink shirt that was just a little to short. It showed her stomach off. She wore a pair of her black leggings that went to her mid thigh. There were just a little tight. Her hair, which had grown out exponentially, was pulled back in a make-shift braid.

She walked into the sitting room and handed Naruto his soda. He took it from her. She sat down and began to watch the show with him.

Naruto couldn't help but glance at the girl next to him. She was intently watching the show that he didn't even like. But he knew that this was her favorite show, so he let her watch it.

He blushed as she looked at him curiously. He then looked away from him.

Sakura was confused why Naruto was starring at her. She couldn't help but blush as the thought came into her head.

_What if he likes you?_

She knew that when they were younger that Naruto had a crush on her. But she had figured that he had given it up years ago. He had then got out with Hinata, who had had a long time crush on him. Sakura had been happy for the both of them. But then she couldn't help but feel a little sad. She knew that she would miss the little blonde asking her out all the time.

Naruto also missed those times. Asking Sakura out and her turning him down. He had only gone out with Hinata because he did like the girl. But nothing like he liked Sakura. But he Sakura had always been in love with the Uchiha. He even missed the punches that she gave him.

Yet, she had dumped the Uchiha male. She was no longer in love with him. She was a free woman. No man had shackles on her.

No. There was no way that he would hit on her after a huge break up like that. Not after all the trouble she had gone through. He was not that kind of guy.

Sakura contemplated over what she would do if Naruto did like her. Would she push him away and tell him that she only wanted to be friends? Would he try to use her in her state? No Naruto wasn't like that. Would she tell him that she felt the same?

Yes, she felt the same about him that she had once felt for Sasuke. She also knew that it wasn't because she was trying to get over the Uchiha. She was over him. She had always felt a big pang when she had seen Hinata and him together. Now she knew why.

She was in love with Naruto.

She looked over at the blonde who was staring at the television. In his blue eyes she could read every emotion that he was experiencing. Confusion, hurt, anger. But why in the world would he be feeling these emotions?

Naruto was angry at himself for even thinking the idea of using Sakura. How could he do that to her? His thoughts stopped as he felt warmth on his arm that wasn't anything he knew.

He looked over to see Sakura laying her head on his shoulder. She looked content in the position.

Sakura figured that if Naruto didn't want her there he would push her off. She waited for it. But no push came. She could here Naruto's breath pick up pace a little.

Naruto was at a lost for words. His inner self (A/N: Not sure if this is the Kyuubi or just the inner Naruto.) was practically having a cheer fest and telling him that Sakura had just made the first move. And that he needed to make one or she would think that he didn't like her back.

He carefully put his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer.

Inner Sakura was practically screaming in her ears. **HELL YEAH! HE MADE A MOVE BACK! NOW GO IN FOR THE KILL, GIRL!**

"You know Naruto. I just thought of something." Naruto looked at the girl curiously. "The only songs I have ever sung were used to hurt people."

He could tell that fact hurt her, a lot. Sakura loved to sing and he was pretty sure that she didn't want to use it for evil.

"Then sing one that won't hurt people," he said simply.

That was what Sakura had wanted him to say. The song was already in her head and wanting to come bursting threw her lips. And it did.

_**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do.**_

Naruto looked down at her with wide eyes. Sakura was looking at him with knowing eyes. Eyes that told him everything.

This song was her feelings. This was what she was thinking. This is what she wanted to tell. This song was for him. This song was just for him.

Sakura was laying it bear. She was telling him what she felt here and now. She was laying her soul out for him to see. And she hoped that he would not reject her. She could stand being rejected by everyone else. But not him. Not Naruto._****_

I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Because I am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning yeah  


Naruto pulled her onto his lap, surprising her fully. But she was quickly over her surprise. She smiled at him telling him what he was doing was alright with her, to answer the question in his beautiful blue eyes.

_**  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**_

Naruto put his head on the side of her neck, so that his face was buried in her hair. He had just pulled out the braid allowing the pink tendrils to fall around his face. He rubbed his nose up and down her neck as she looked up at the ceiling, allowing him better access to the neck.

She loved every moment. His lips felt wonderful on her neck. This pretty much told her that she hadn't dejected her. He felt the same way towards her as she did towards to him._****_

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
That'll make you wanna cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power and lonely hours  
The tears divide you

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved to the front of her neck. He placed his head just above her breast and rested there. He took deep breathes as he rested his face on her upper chest.

Both loved the nearness of their bodies. The warmth that was drawing the other to the other. Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Sakura was pulled the closet that their bodies were physically allow._****_

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh, can't you see it baby?  
Don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come  


Naruto rubbed his head into her breast and then rested his chin her breast. That made Sakura blush beyond belief. She had never known that Naruto was such a seductive little thing. Somehow she knew that it was Naruto not the little Kyuubi.

Naruto loved the warmth that spread across Sakura's cheeks. She didn't notice but he had been watching the check her reaction. It had almost made him laugh at the surprise that had crossed her face. She hadn't prepared for him to do that.

_**  
I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do..  
**_

Sakura had never wanted someone more than Naruto right at this moment. She wanted to fell everything that was him. She rubbed her hands in his gold hair. He rubbed his hands up and down her back under her shirt. Which now she was cursing at her self for her wearing it.

One thing was for sure Sasuke had never made her feel like this.

Everytime he went up she would shiver and he would just grin. He loved everything about her right now. From the way her eyes were sparkling from his touch to the way that she was rubbing his head so sensuously. He was now glad that he had chosen to wear the loose thin blue shirt he had on.

He was damn sure that Hinata was never this responsive to his touch.

_**  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**_

Sakura nearly lost her part in the song and screamed when she felt two large hands grab her backside firmly. She heard Naruto chuckle at her reaction. Obviously he had expected her to do that. He wasn't disappointed.

It was Naruto's turn to jump when Sakura slipped off his shirt faster than he had expected. She threw it into the corner, giggling at his surprise. She had just gotten her pay back, obviously. _****_

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

(I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me)

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

Sakura had barely finished the last line when Naruto put his lips onto hers. His kiss was so much better than Sasuke's. It was passionate but still not too much. It was hungry but controlled.

One word was all she could think about it: AMAZING!!

Naruto loved the feel of his lips on Sakura's. She defiantly blew Hinata's awkward kisses out of the water. She was soft and sweet much like a flower. Yet demanding and passionate much like a woman in love.

One word was the only was to describe it: DAMN!!

"I love you," she whispered in Naruto's ear as they finished the kiss and she lay her head on his chest.

"I love you," he muttered into her hair.

----------------------------------------------------

There you go. The Forth Installment in the saga. You know I wrote this as a one shot originally and suddenly it is longer than a few of my other stories that I started working on. I would also like to say that I loved how this one ended better than the other one. Sakura gets to go off in a much nicer tone. She really got to show that she is really a kind person at heart. It is just deep. Really, really, really, really deep.

I will let you, the reader, decide if I leave them like this. Or if I do another few chapters. Trust I have a lot of ways how this story can develop. But you choose.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Next Contestant

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alright I couldn't leave it like that. It just ended to mushy for my taste and I hate mushy. So I decided that a few more chapters would be a good idea. There just went the whole one shot idea I had.

I do want to thank all the positive reviewers that have kept up with this series. THANK YOU EVERYONE! I would have probably left it that one shot (which I am glad I didn't). Sorry the note is so long.

Song: Nickelback Next Contestant

--------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stormed down the street furiously. He was pouting. That much was obvious to anyone looking at the brooding Uchiha male as he stormed down the street.

Somehow Tsunade had let him back into the village. When he had asked the furious blonde Hokage why he had been let back in, she had scoffed at him with a glare and said that she didn't want poor Orochimaru to have to deal with him. No one was going to let him forget that he had made one mistake in his youth.

So now he was living in here in a small flat, no where near the size that he had shared with Sakura, having to use some of his inheritance to buy it. He barely had any furniture in it and was barely able to eat a good three square meals a day.

Now his finances were going low. He needed money and he needed it now. There was only one place that would let him work with the reputation he had.

Yamanaka's Flower Shop.

He could see the building in the distance. There was still a large crowd that shopped there. Even after the public embarrassment that Sakura had given Ino the shop still had the best flowers in the village. Even a slut couldn't keep them away from their flowers.

He walked into the building with people staring at him. While Ino might have been forgiven by most of the village, even Sakura and Naruto had…not really forgiven her…but they had come up at a truce of some sort.

Sakura and Ino would act very civil went they met. And if Sakura didn't do anything to Ino, Naruto got all the free flowers that he could want for Sakura.

He could feel his blood boiling at the thought. Sakura dating Naruto. The thought was like some cruel twisted joke or something. He just couldn't imagine Sakura, the girl he still loved and was trying to figure out a way he could get back with her, with Naruto, the goofy idiot that she had turned down so many times when they were younger for him.

Now he couldn't help but wish that he had taken up a few of her offers to go out with her. Then he might not have been thrown, literally, out of his own apartment. Not only had he been thrown out, unjustly he might add, but he had to pay for the damage he had been forced to cause.

He could swear the world was against him. (A/N: I would like to add just one little thought here. I honestly hate Sasuke but I had to show his ramblings here. IF I had my way then both he and Ino would be killed by my guy: SHINO! I would love to see them eaten by bugs.)

Looking around the shop he spotted who he was looking for. A blonde sitting behind the table ringing up the purchases of customers. She looked like she was about to go out of her mind from the boredom of not being able to be a shinobi anymore.

He pushed past a few customers, including an old woman that was knocked over along with a beautiful vase of flowers.

Ino looked up boredly from the last thing she had rung up because of someone's protesting shouts. She nearly fell over at the sight of Sasuke standing in front of her, arms crossed like a scolding mother.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

"I need a job, and I need it now." Demanding wasn't he?

"You need a job?" she repeated. "Why the hell are you telling me this?"

"Because you are looking for someone to work the shifts and I want to. Plus you owe me this much."

Ino got a look that clearly said she had no clue what he was talking about. Right as he was about to start yelling at her, his temper was running short these days, a voice interrupted.

"Baka, you just knocked this poor old lady down."

Sasuke whirled around to see Naruto bending down next to the lady that he had knocked over. She was looking at the flowers with teary eyes.

"They were for my son's grave," she muttered.

Naruto turned the kind expression he was using for the lady to a hard glare towards Sasuke. He stood up and was eye to eye with the other male.

Naruto had seen the impatient Uchiha push past all the other customers as he had looked around for the right flowers to put in their new apartment. Yes, _their_ new apartment.

He and Sakura had moved into it only a few days earlier and she now wanted some flowers because it smelt too much like plaster. Naruto had agreed and decided he would go to the Yamanaka shop, Sakura wasn't allowed near here, and pick some up.

"You ass, what did she ever do to you?" demanded Naruto.

"You." Sasuke's eyes burned.

"Me," Naruto said with sarcastic surprise. "What about me?"

"You're the reason I am like this." Sasuke gestured at his appearance.

Naruto knew what he meant. "Like what?"

"I have been kicked out by Sakura and having to live like half a piece of crap!" yelled Sasuke.

Ino couldn't help but think that this wasn't going to end pretty. And the shop had seen enough fights to be suitable.

"Well I would say that you look more like a full piece of crap. In fact, you look like a whole pile of shit." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

Almost like the last time that Sakura and Ino had had their little meeting the whole crowd had parted to allow the shinobi to have a wide, as wide a possible, space in the shop.

Sasuke's temper was rising from the red tinge on his cheeks. Either that or he was constipated. He looked like he was about to lunge at Naruto when Ino stepped in the middle.

She held up an arm to each of the males. "If you want to fight then I suggest that you go outside. The shop doesn't need any damage. So get out."

The boys walked out the door, followed by the crowd, and then Ino. The street was wide enough for the two boys to fight and not get any one else involved.

Sakura walked down the street to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She had been waiting for forty five minutes for Naruto, yet he hadn't returned. Naruto was late but never this late.

Then she saw the crowd on the street and the two obviously fighting boys. She made each of them out instantly. Naruto was calm cool and collected standing with his back to her. Sasuke was glaring, angry, and obviously out of control looking at Naruto.

She walked over to the crowd, where most of the shoppers weren't surprised to see her there. She could hear what the boys were talking, in Naruto's case, and yelling, in Sasuke's case.

"Like hell she would ever take you back, you lying cheating scum bag," Naruto spat. "She would rather die than do something like that. Why don't you just leave and go to hell."

"She is mine!" Sasuke yelled. "She had always been. And she always will be! You can't claim that she loves you like she loves me!"

"I know I can't. Because if I did then I would say she loves me as much as she loves a boil or something along that line. She loves me far more than she ever loved you."

It became obvious to Sakura they were arguing over her. How many nights had she wished that she would hear two guys that she loved dearly fighting for her love when she was younger? Now she was terribly disgusted that Sasuke could even think that he was worth her time or love.

She spotted Ino sitting next to a radio watching the argument, which was sure to break out in a full fist fight soon, with annoyed eyes.

Sakura walked over to her and sat down next to her.

Ino had seen Sakura coming towards her so she wasn't scared when the girl sat down.

"How did this start?" Sakura pointed at them.

Ino sighed. "Sasuke came charging in demanding a job and pushed over some poor old lady. She is somewhere over there. Broke her flowers that she was going to put on her son's grave. Some expensive flowers at that. Naruto got pissed at him. Then they started yelling at each other about crap, literally. The conversation just turned to you"

Sakura nodded her head at the explanation. That sounded like something that Sasuke would do and the same could be said of Naruto.

She turned to look just as Sasuke leaped at Naruto.

"Music anyone?" Ino asked.

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle as Ino turned on the radio next to her.

"What? A fight is always better with theme music."

_**I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse**_

Naruto whirled to the left as Sasuke got closer.

Sasuke still had a bunch of his shinobi skills so he automatically went into a round house kick. His left foot went flying in the direction of Naruto's face.

Naruto caught the foot in one hand. With the other he grabbed Sasuke's shirt. The Uchiha found himself lifted above Naruto's head, held in a tight grasp on his shirt and left foot.

Sasuke kicked with his other foot, but not before Naruto had thrown him at the spot that he had come from. So the kick just soared aimlessly in the air making no contact with the intended target.

_**  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works  
**_

Naruto disappeared from the spot he was in with a flash of orange.

Sakura watched with narrowed eyes as the blonde male jumped high into the air. She couldn't see him but she could track his charka signals with her well trained skills.

She was silently cheering Naruto on. If she did anything out loud then she might disrupt the fight. Honestly she wanted to see Naruto kick Sasuke's ass.

Ino looked at Sakura and saw that she was looking up. She looked up also and saw a faint chakra signal. She was no where near as good as Sakura with this skill but she could see that Naruto was up in the air.

_**They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
**_

This was for Sakura. Sasuke was going to pay for everything that he had done to the pink haired kunoichi. He was going to wish that he hadn't been born. Naruto was about to give him something that would make him want to go back to Orochimaru and stay there.

Sasuke knew as Naruto disappeared that he was out classed in this fight. There was no way he was going to win. He had insulted both Naruto and Sakura when he and Naruto had been talking. That probably added to the resolve of Naruto kicking his rear.

Naruto came down in Uzamaki Barrage style. His right leg out. Then he felt it collide with Sasuke's back. Instead of slamming the other man down, he kicked sideways. That sent the Uchiha male flying towards the crowd.

But he didn't hit any of them. He skidded into the ground and stopped a foot from a woman's feet. She backed up along with the rest of the crowd as Sasuke stood up. He brushed himself off and turned back to Naruto, malice in his eyes.

_**They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt**_

Sasuke again launched himself at Naruto. Naruto got in a stance to defend himself from any attack the other male decided to use. His hands were ready in a cross across his chest. His legs were in a well balance stance so he wouldn't fall over if extra weight came from any other direction.

_**  
Here comes the next contestant**_

But Sasuke wasn't attacking like Naruto thought he would. The Uchiha did a few hands signs. Then he put his hand to his mouth and blew. Fire spew forward, headed towards the stunned blonde shinobi.

Without a warning the fire turned to steam as water rushed up from the ground.

Sasuke jumped back from the steam and landed a bit away from it. He had no clue where this had come from.

Naruto stepped out of the steam smoke screen, hands in a sign that would draw forward any water from the ground. He had expected Sasuke to use a fire jutsu, his specialty. So he had done the hand signs in a matter of a second to defend himself.

_**  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant**_

Sakura wanted to jump for joy. She loved the look of shock on Sasuke's face. She knew that he had expected Naruto not to know that he was going to use a genjutsu.

But Naruto wasn't one of the best shinobis in the village for nothing. He had seen that the Uchiha was going to use a genjutsu before anyone, except Sakura, had realized.

Naruto flipped over the again charging Sasuke. He then brought his foot around and kicked him in the butt. Before Sasuke could go flying from the momentum of the kick Naruto grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

Sasuke found himself face to face with Naruto. "I don't want you to ever go near my Sakura again."

"She is not yours," Sasuke spat.

**_Here comes the next contestant_**

Sakura watched the fight excitedly. She had heard everything that Naruto had just yelled. She wholeheartedly agreed. She was Naruto's not Sasuke's.

"This is turning out to be interesting," Ino said lightly.

Sakura didn't bother to look back at the girl to know that she was as interested in this as her. It wasn't everyday you got to see two long-term rivals finally fighting it out over a girl.

Except when if you were there a two weeks ago and saw the little incident with Ino and Sakura.

_**I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt**_

Naruto flipped Sasuke over his shoulder. He then slammed the other boy head first into the ground. The crowd made a group OOOH. That had to hurt. But he was far from done.

Naruto then turned back to him as he landed on the ground. His foot swung out and tripped Sasuke just as he stood up. So now he was right back on the ground. That was followed by a right hook.

Sasuke was sent even harder to the ground. His body had not taken a beating like this in years. It wasn't conditioned to take this much pounding. If he took any more hits worse than that one right there then he would be toast. And not only that but he had a feeling that Naruto was taking it easy on him.

_**  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant  
**_

Naruto was more than happy to be giving this much deserved beating to the stubborn evil cheating Uchiha. It felt good to get rid of all the tension he had by using Sasuke as a punching bag. And Sakura seemed to like it also.

Sakura was now standing on the bench to see over the crowd. They were just as much into this as she was. While she loved seeing Sasuke getting his just rewards. She would have loved even more if she could be the one doing it.

Ino was a little hesitant to watch and support Naruto like Sakura was. She still loved Sasuke, even for all the things he had caused her, and it hurt her to see Sasuke being beat like he was.

_**I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
**_

Naruto kicked Sasuke one last time before he growled at him. He walked through the crowd to Sakura.

Sakura grinned at him. He held out his hand, which she took, and she jumped down next to him.

"Sorry I am late for our date Sakura. I had a little disruption."

"S'alright." Sakura leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto looked at Ino with a raised eyebrow. She nodded her head and handed him a bouquet of lilies. He then handed them to Sakura who sniffed them gratefully.

Naruto led her away from the crowd. Then past Sasuke who was getting up from his beating.

"Bye, Sasuke," Sakura called back as Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist.

_**  
There goes the next contestant**_

---------------------------------------------------------

There it is. Chapter Five.

Now I am having some trouble finding the next song for the next chapter. I am not going to tell you what happens because that would just ruin the whole thing. But I prefer something a little up beat yet had really good lyrics.

I am holding a contest. The winning suggestion for lyrics will get to decided what story of mine I will update A.S.A.P. Just write the title in a review and if I like them then I will put them in for the next chapter. And whoever wins gets to choose.


	6. I Just Want It To Be Over

Alright. Here is chapter six. I had to do it after all those great reviews I got in the past few weeks. Sorry it took so long to frieken update. I am majorly slow when it comes to that. I get distracted to easily. Oooo! LOOK SOMETHING SHINEY! I LOVE SHINEY THINGS!

Hehehehe…that was pretty random. My apologies. Now the reason that it took me so long was that I had to go through each song, every damn one, and listen to them and then read all the lyrics. A bunch of them were really good and a lot of them made it into the finals. But I had to choose just one. After all there is only one winner.

Moving on the winner of my competition was CharmedHyuuga35 with the song of I Just Want It To Be Over by Keyisha Cole. I love the song. The beat is a little slow but the lyrics make up for that entirely. So here is the much abated Chapter Six in my series. Sorry that was so frieken long.

----------------------------------

Chapter 6

I Just Want It To Be Over

Sakura leaned back on the headboard of her bed. Her pink locks hung in her face, rather sticking to her face. Tonight, for some damn reason, was hot beyond belief. A sudden heat surge had overcome the village making the place feel more like Suna rather than Konoha should.

She fanned herself with a fan furiously trying to cool her body temp down. It wasn't working but the little breeze felt kind of good on her sweltering skin. She was having a serious internal debate on whether or not she should jump in the shower and turn it is as cold as it could be.

That was a stupid idea though. That could give her a massive cold. She didn't need to be sick and sticky all at the same time. Patience wasn't her forte at times like these.

Naruto, lying next to her, snored slightly. She looked at her blonde lover with an exasperated expression. Somehow he had fallen into a peaceful sleep and was even snoring, only further infuriating her that she couldn't get to sleep. She had not a clue how the boy stood the heat. She felt like she was in the oven all the way up on the temperature scale.

Deciding that sitting there and internally complaining about the heat and lack of sleep was no way to spend her time. She knew that she wasn't going to fall asleep in this heat, not with the air conditioning broken and the worker not coming until the weekend, four days away. It didn't please her that he had to many other appointments to fix other broken air conditioners.

She stood up and walked out of the room she shared with her boyfriend. She went up to the roof of the apartment building and plopped down on the hot cement of the roof.

As she looked up at the sky as she laid back on the rough cement, thoughts of her life in the past few years came to her. Mostly thoughts of Sasuke came to her.

Even thought she had dumped him and, quite literally, thrown him to the curb, she still couldn't forget her first ever love. He had taken up such a major role in her life for such a long time that it was awkward not to have him there any longer. The very thought that he was no longer in her life just didn't seem right.

Humming slightly she thought about a song that seemed to suit the moment and the feelings and confusion she felt right at this moment.

_**Over and Over  
LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa  
It's the way it is **_

Baby I remember  
a time when we were so secure but  
Now it's like December  
when you say that I'm so insecure and  
I gotta get away  
cause' your making me weak  
It's keeping me trapped (keeping me trapped)  
I gotta be a fool  
sitting here tryna get that old thing back (thing back oh)  
Oh 

She missed him. Even if he was a lying cheating bastard, which he sure as hell was, he was still her first love and at once been one of her best friends. She could still see him lying on that bed after Gaara had officially whooped his ass when he was twelve.

The fear she had felt then, that he might never wake up, was so dreadfully heavy that she had nearly drowned in her own worry. She had been so happy when Tsunade had come and healed him. But then he had thrown the food she had tired to give him to the ground and just to fight Naruto. Shortly after that he shipped his ass off to Orochimaru's place.__

You use to keep your word  
was one who always did what you said  
You use to speak to me so sweet  
with something caring to say  
Oh, you don't even try no more  
Oh, you don't even care no more 

She tilted her head up to look at the sky. The moon was a full round orb, offering her maximum light. She was completely forgetting that it was hot as Suna right now. She had too much on the brain right at the moment._**  
**_

_**I don't wanna love you  
don't wanna need you  
just wanna leave you (I swear)  
I just want it to be over (I just want it to be over)  
I just want it to be over (I just want it to be over)**_

She didn't love him anymore that was for sure. She just missed the boy that she used to run around with and train. She missed the bickering of Naruto and him. She missed Kakashi looking up from his book as she scolded Naruto for being such a baka while he just chuckled.

She missed her friend.__

It's like I hate to love ya  
a charade we play time after time (time after time)  
It's like ya love to see me  
confused and a mess I'm losing my mind (I'm losing my mind)  
I gotta get away  
cause' your making me weak  
It's keeping me trapped (keeping me trapped)  
I gotta be a fool  
sitting here tryna get that old thing back (thing back oh)  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh 

She wrapped her arms around her legs as she watched a star shoot across the sky. She tried to think of a wish but she couldn't. Well...

She could think of one. That she might forget all the pain he had caused her and only have the good memories left. She was tired of the ache in her chest when she thought about his betrayal.

Oh, not his betrayal of the village but the one against the only person who believed that he was still good. The only person who had given a damn about his sorry butt when he came back to the village.

Great, now she was pissed again. Just what she didn't need at a hot moment like this in heat like this. Her temper was starting to flare up as she looked at a raven fly by. __

You use to keep your word  
was one who always did what you said  
You use to speak to me so sweet  
with something caring to say  
Oh, you don't even try no more  
Oh, why you don't care no more 

Now she wanted to go out and find his butt just to kick it again. To let her fist speak of the betrayal of him. Her foot to speak of the pain as it cracked of the shin. She shook her head furiously at the thought.

She really had to be on her period to be going through this many mood swings. But she wasn't supposed to start for another two weeks so that wasn't a good enough excuse. Actually she was thinking about the perfect one with Sasuke.__

I don't wanna love you  
don't wanna need you  
just wanna leave you (I swear)  
I just want it to be over (I just want it to be over)  
I just want it to be over (I just want it to be over)  
Hey

LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa (La,La,La,La)  
LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa (No I don't wanna here it no more)  
LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa (All the lies, Oh)  
LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa (You, You, You use to) 

That was it. She was done. No more reviewing of the past. No more thinking how think could have been different if she had done this or hadn't done that. How Sasuke could still be in her arms. How she might still be feeling his lips against hers right now.

She was done. Sasuke was a thing of the past and would stay there. Still she had to finish her little lamenting song.__

You use to keep your word (hey)  
was one who always did what you said (baby you cared)  
You use to speak to me so sweet (so sweet)  
with something caring to say (oh)  
Oh, you don't even try no more  
Oh, why you don't care no more 

"Sakura?" Naruto asked lightly. She flipped around to see him standing a little bit away.

"Naruto, I just...I didn't...I was just..." Why couldn't she form a sentence?

"It's alright Sakura," Naruto said, wrapping his arms around her. "I know you still have feelings for Sasuke. I knew that when you asked me to move in. Your emotions for me are still new. I understand."

She smiled at him.

"Please finish the song. It is really good."__

I don't (I don't) wanna love you  
don't wanna (no) need you  
just wanna (I wanna) leave you (I swear)  
I just want it to be over (I just want it to be over)  
I just want it to be over (Hey)

I don't (Oh) wanna love you  
don't wanna need you  
just wanna (don't wanna) leave you (I swear)  
I just want it to be over (I just want it to be over)  
I just want it to be over (Can it be over?)

Over and Over! 

"And it is over with him," Sakura said kissing Naruto full on the mouth.


	7. Calling You

I have finally gotten over my writer's block! Thank Kami for that! And I got an idea for the next chapter! I was so happy to finally get back to this story. I know it has been a while but I really hope that you guys will be happy with this next chapter.

The song for this chapter is "Calling You" by Blue October. The song rocks like hell! I like the lyrics and they went with how I planned the chapter. So I chose to use this song with the chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura laughed as she walked to the hospital. It was a fine Konoha morning and she was in a wonderful. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Sakura couldn't be any happier than she was at this moment in time. Nothing could be better.

Alright. That was a bold face lie. That was just the afterglow talking. Last night had been better. A hell of a lot better than right now. She had never felt anything quite like what had happened between Naruto and her last night. It had been such a wild night of passion that she just couldn't stop grinning like a mad man.

She even felt like skipping just to get out all the joy that wanted to leap out of her!

As she walked inside of the large Konoha hospital she waved cheerfully at Mika, the receptionist, who was on the phone with someone. The young girl's eyes went wide as Sakura waved while smiling. The phone dropped right out of the young girl's hand and she could hear the person on the other side, "Hello? Hello? Ma'am?"

It was kind of understandable that she should be a little shocked. For the past few weeks Sakura had been in a pissy mood that made Tsunade's angry drunk mood look like a minor grumpy mood. Even Tsunade was a little frightened of the pissy pink-haired girl. It had been the worst just last week when Sakura had come into work on her monthly and pissed as hell from something that had happened between her and Sasuke only a few moments earlier. She had nearly choked one of her patients for making a crack about a stain on her shirt. Then she had thrown a chair through a window for some reason.

Now here she was, smiling and nearly skipping from joy. Some might call her bipolar. They were probably right, too.

Sakura walked into her office and sat down at her desk. She grabbed a sheet of paperwork from some patient and started to write. After about thirty minutes Sakura noted that the silence was getting just a little to stifling for her mood.

Her radio sat in the corner of her office and she grinned before clinking it on with the remote sitting on her desk. The music suddenly came flooding from the speakers.

_**There's something I can't quite explain  
I'm so in love with you  
You'll never take that away  
And if I've said it a hundred times before  
Expect a thousand more  
You'll never take that away**_

Her head started to bob to the music as she wrote down a few notes from a form that Tsunade had sent her to look over her for a patient with an odd disease that neither girl had encountered. She was quite into her paperwork and the music and didn't hear the creak of the door opening.

Hmm, she mused internally, she was certainly going to have to do something for Naruto later tonight. He had given her so much pleasure that she was certainly going to have to pay him back for all he had done for her.

A shadow slipped into her office but she didn't notice it as she continued her silent muse.__

So expect me to be  
Calling you to see  
If you're okay when I'm not around  
Asking "if you love me"  
I love the way you make it sound  
Calling you to see  
Do I try too hard to make you smile?  
To make us smile  


The shadow jumped out of the corner and tackled her onto her desk. Strong hands pinned her down on the wood as two knees rested on her hips pinning her down. She struggled to grab any part of her assailant before she realized that there was a shock of blonde hair in her face. Along with a goofy grin.

"Naruto!" she cried. "What the hell are you doing?"

The blonde tilted his head to the side, a childish grin on his face. "I just wanted to come visit you at work. Is that so bad? I mean, I missed you after being apart from last night."

"Oh...well...that—," she was cut off as Naruto put his lips on hers. She kissed him back with as much passion as he put into his. He let go of her hands, so one of his could tangle into her hair and the other slowly worked the zipper on her shirt. While hers worked their way into his hair and massaged his scalp. He moaned into her mouth as she found his sensitive spot. She swallowed the moan as his tongue slid along her bottom lip, begging entrance, which she granted happily.

_**  
I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe you actually picked me**_

His mouth left hers to slowly work its way down her now revealed neck and chest. She had forgotten to wear a bra today so her lovely breasts were quite open without trouble to him. Her breath hitched as he took one in his mouth.

Her hands, she was forever the master of multi-tasking, took off his shirt while her own mouth slowly nipped at his ears. When both shirts were gone, thrown who knows where in her office, Naruto went back to her mouth.

His hands ran down her sides and soon her pants were gone, leaving her in only her lacy pink thong.__

I thought that the world had lost it's sway  
It's so hard sometimes  
Then I fell in love with you  
Then came you  
And you took that away  
It's not so difficult  
The world is not so difficult  
You take away the old  
Show me the new  
And I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you  
So while I'm on this phone  
A hundred miles from home  
I'll take the words you gave me and send them back to you  


"Aren't these?" he started. He remembered those thongs. They were the ones that he had bought her when he had given her his present for her seventeen birthday. It had been the bow on top of the real gift, a silver kunai necklace he had saved to get her, which she was wearing now.

"I never got rid of them," she gasped. "Meant to. But just didn't. Won't now." She pulled him so that he was back kissing her mouth instead of staring at her underwear, which was now on the ground with the rest of her clothes. She quickly reduced him to the same state of having no clothing on.

_**  
I only want to see  
If you're okay when I'm not around  
Asking "if you love me"  
I love the way you make it sound  
Calling you to see  
Do I try too hard to make you smile?  
To make us smile**_

Without any further ado, Naruto thrust into her and she cried his name in that husky tone that he had heard all last night. He had loved hearing her calling his name with those lips of hers.

He hadn't expected for Sakura to start rocking back and forth on him, giving him the most pleasurable experience he had ever felt. He clutched to her desk as she continued to rock back and forth, knowing that she was pleasuring him._**  
**_

_**I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe you actually picked me**_

Naruto threw his head back in full lust and called her name in such a sweet husky tone, that she herself went into full orgasm. She called his name out, loving how it formed on her lips.

The two lay panting on her desk, Naruto resting on top of Sakura's breast. Both were trying to regain the air that they had just used in about the dirtiest sex either had ever had.

_**I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe you actually picked me**_

The door to Sakura's office suddenly flew open and in the opening stood Tsunade. Her arms were crossed and her eyebrow knitted together as she surveyed the blushing two. "Not that I'm not glad to see you in a better mood Sakura. But do you think that the next time you want to have sex in a public place you not do it in the hospital where people hear you?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama, the pink haired girl nodded.

"Good, Tsunade said, glanced over them one more time, walked out of the room and shut the door.

"That was only slightly embarrassing," Naruto laughed.

_**I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe you actually picked me

* * *

**_

Well, that is it for this one. I planned to end this series here. I want to thank all the wonderful people that read this fic. And yeah, I know I ended it a little dirty but this was kind of how I planned it. And the song is lovey-dovey one but I turned it dirty. YAY ME! This was my first lemon too. Man was I blushing the whole time I wrote this.

Hope everyone liked this. If you really would like to see anything farther send me a review or message with your idea. Otherwise this is where it ends.


End file.
